Ulipristal acetate, formerly known as CDB-2914, designates within the context of this application 17α-acetoxy-11β-[4-N,N-dimethylamino-phenyl)-19-norpregna-4,9-diene-3,20-dione, represented by formula I:

Ulipristal acetate, and methods for its preparation, are described e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,490; 5,073,548, and 5,929,262, as well as in international patent applications WO2004/065405 and WO2004/078709.
Ulipristal acetate possesses antiprogestational and antiglucocorticoidal activity, and has been proposed for contraception, in particular for emergency contraception, and for the therapy of various hormonal diseases. Properties of this compound are further described in Blithe et al, Steroids. 2003 68(10-13):1013-7. So far, clinical trials have been conducted using oral capsules of ulipristal acetate (Creinin et al, Obstetrics & Gynecology 2006; 108:1089-1097; Levens et al, Obstet Gynecol. 2008, 111(5):1129-36). In order to increase the properties and clinical benefit of this molecule, there is a need for improved formulations thereof.